


Digimon Reboot: Frontier

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Bullying, Digital World, Frontier world with some savers elements, Gallantmon is protective, Gen, Guilmon - Freeform, Memory Loss, OC, Takato is lonely, Takato's parents are dead, World is reset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The battle against the D-reaper is lost. The world is reset, and Gallantmon will do his best to protect Takato, who despite the second chance, does not get a lucky break. *AU*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For this to work, Calumon only gave a portion of his power the first time. So he had some left over Digi light.
> 
> *Will have elements from Savers. But won't be set in savers.

Prologue

It was over, most of the city was gone and the world was collapsing on itself. Gallantmon could only struggle feebly against the tendrils of the D-reaper.

Trees were the only thing left.

“We failed,” Takato sobbed.

“We can still fight can’t we Takatomon?” Guilmon asked with fragile optimism.

“No boy,” Takato replied, “it’s over. There’s nothing to save!”

Gallantmon groaned, clenching his teeth. Suddenly a voice resounded from the sky.

“Gallantmon, there may still be a way,”

Azulongmon and the other four appeared. Hovering over the chaotic Earth below. With them was Calumon.

“How?” asked Guilmon and Takato.

“Use your powers of destruction. The Hazard,” answered the Phoenix.

Gallantmon gasped quietly, “but I’ll destroy-”

“We shall use the remaining powers of the Catalyst to counter the effects and make everything anew,” answered all of the sovereign.

“But what will happen to Calumon?” Takato asked.

“The Digimon shall be reborn as its own being. The light of digivolution will be free once more,” answered Azulongmon.

“Do it!” both Guilmon and Takato answered.

So it began. Guilmon let his terrible power loose, making the hazard symbols glow the color of blood. It was difficult keeping himself in control.Takato felt himself being ripped away. It took a moment to realize that he was no longer part of Gallantmon.

“Guilmon…”

Gallantmon looked at Takato in panic. Why was Takato outside? He was part of Gallantmon, then how was he there?

“No…” he whispered and looked at the sovereigns.

“He is part of this world, and like this world will be reborn again,” was their answer.

“Guilmon…” Takato floated over to the Knight and hugged him, “I’ll see you again boy...I promise,”

As the world began to break apart, so did Takato, leaving the Knight without a lord.

The last thing Guilmon-no-Gallantmon saw before losing consciousness was Calumon’s last bit of light. 

“We’ll all play again, Calu!”


	2. Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takato wishes for a friend. Though he doesn't expect a Knight to appear out of thin air.

“What’d you have for lunch today Matsuki?” They demanded mockingly.

It was always the same. He was shoved against the hallway walls while the other group of kids raided his bento box. Takato was used to it by now. He had stopped fighting a long time ago when he figured out he couldn't win. Not against Kippei and his goons.

Nobody of his grade helped, mostly because they were afraid of Kippei. The same for the kids in lower grades. The Kippei was tall for his age and he knew it too. The older kids ignored it, focusing on their studies. He had tried to tell the teachers but they never did anything useful. 

He could not go to his parents either. For Mie and Takehiro died in a robbery the year before. Takato was then taken by a relative and moved away to Shibuya. Though his cousin was never home.

He was constantly on business trips. He only called once a month to check up on him.

Takato took the beating like a champ and then watched the gang of bullies leave with their spoils, his lunch. Takato slumped. He missed Kenta and Hirokazu. Heck even the creepy Juri. He still called them once in a while but it wasn't the same. Even if they were just a train ride away, it seemed difficult to find the time. Exams were close.

Takato sniffed, “I wish I had a friend…anyone would do...”

Suddenly, Takato was surrounded by light. A voice spoke from inside,from all directions. It was kind, yet firm and powerful.

“Is that what you wish?”

Takato opened his mouth but words could not form.

“Young Takato, I shall grant you your request,” said the being.

Takato watched as light dimmed to reveal a tall lanky knight. He wore red and white armor with a crimson cape. The hazard symbol was drawn into his chest and knee plates. A device had appeared into his hand floating warmly down to touch his skin.

Takato fainted.

………..

Gallantmon could only watch as his Tamer suffered. Life for Takato in this lifetime was deplorable. He could only wait until his tamer wished with all of his heart. That was the condition he had agreed to with the sovereign.

Gallantmon knew Takato would never remember that first life they shared. The life the D-reaper stole. Only he-and the sovereign- would remember it, as he was the one to reboot the universe with his Digital Hazard along with the Digimon sovereigns. This un-merged the Knight and his lord-Takato-in the process. Destroying the old world and creating a new one where D-reaper never existed.

The sovereign warned him. Things were not the same as before. Digiworld included. Regardless he waited years for his tamer, watching him be born-again-and grow old enough to walk and talk. However, it also meant he had to watch Takato’s childhood be plundered by fate and a few gunshots.

But all of that didn't matter at present. Takato needed him now. Picking up the child, the knight gracefully jumped from building to building to the boy’s new house. Gallantmon stormed inside and placed Takato in the sofa. He knelt at the boy’s side and waited for him to wake.

Takato stirred when the sun was low. 

“Uhh….” mumbled the boy.

“Shhh Takato,” hushed the Knight.

Takato blinked and turned his head slowly. He paled and tried to curl up. Eyes wide.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” said Gallantmon, “I’m Gallantmon. I’m the friend you wanted,”

Takato relaxed, his shoulders sagged. 

“Friend?”

Gallantmon nodded, “You wished me here,”

“What are you?” stuttered the boy.

“I’m a Digimon. A digital monster,” said Gallantmon matter of factly.

“Digital monster...like neopets?” 

Gallantmon chuckled, “Yes and no. I’m not a pet Takatomon,”

“Takatomon?” Takato raised a brow, something about this was so...familiar. Like he had heard it before, said many times.

“In any case, do you happen to have bread?” asked the Digimon, “I’m starving,”

Takato wrinkled his nose, “I don't like bread. Sorry,”

Bread was a painful reminder that his parents weren't there. He hadn't eaten so much as a crumb since the robbery. Though a part of him did miss it.

“Nonsense!” Gallantmon said heatedly, “You shall buy the necessary ingredients for it right away!”

He knew Takato was grieving. However, the knight felt it was his duty as a vessel to get him out of the funk. Also he missed Guilmon bread. 

“You can't just come in here like you own the place and boss me around,” Takato argued weakly, “besides, I’m rusty. I haven't made a loaf in 370 days. I’ll mess up,”

“So, what’s the problem?” 

Takato sighed, “you’re just gonna make me buy it huh,”  
Gallantmon nodded, “I shall go with you,”

“But you aren't human!” Takato said, “people will freak out,”

Gallantmon snickered and took off his helmet. Takato was surprised. The Digimon looked almost human under there. His skin was a dark red tan color, black markings covered his cheeks and nose. His draconian yellow eyes popped out, as if glowing in the dark. His ears were pointed, giving him an elf like appearance, along with pointed teeth that stuck up in each side of his mouth. Spiky white hair finished the look, messy and going in every direction.

“You could pass for one of those crazy Otaku….” stated Takato.

“Good, let us go. Bread awaits us!” 

Takato gasped as Gallantmon dragged him to the nearest supermarket.

……………

People stared. Eyes followed them from the house to the store.

It was inevitable. Gallantmon looked like something out of a video game comic Con. When Takato arrived the counter the clerk couldn't help himself and asked,

“Is he a friend of yours Matsuki?”

“Uh yeah he’s...uh...a distant relative. He likes cosplay,” Takato blurted out.

“Oh! Well, I haven't seen such a good costume in a while. It looks good,” complimented the clerk.

“Thank you,” smiled Gallantmon, earning a glare from Takato.

“Anyway, have a nice day,” 

Takato nodded as he paid and left. Feeling the weight of flour and was like walking in needles and clouds. It was a relief and a stab in his heart. He didn't have the heart after his parents were gunned down in front of him. That day suddenly came back and he was staring at the corpses of his parents. Cherry colored blood staining the floor. Sirens blared and he watched the robber flee in panic. Takato had stopped walking.

“Takato,” someone called, “Takatomon,”

Takato blinked, it wasn't real. Not anymore. He was in Shibuya, with a total stranger who magically appeared and proclaimed himself his friend. Was he dreaming? Takato looked down at the plastic bag. He didn't notice Gallantmon picking him up or the fact that they were hopping from roof to roof. Nor did he notice the sun go down.

Gallantmon in the meantime was berating himself for his insensitivity. He should have approached this more carefully. It was like Juri all over again. Takato had the same blank eyes and the same aloofness.

“Alright, tamer,” Gallantmon cleared his throat, making the boy jump a bit, “let’s put the flour away for now. Okay?”

Takato gave a faint smile, “I...thanks Gallantmon,”

Gallantmon put his helmet back on and cried silently, hugging the child close.

“Go get some sleep Takatomon,” 

Gallantmon pulled away and ushered the boy to his bed. Again, swearing on his honor to mend and protect him. Gallantmon looked out the window, they were being watched.

Outside, 2 Digimon watched from a distance.

“That child?” asked the small Digimon holding the book, “and that Digimon...are you sure lady Ophanimon?”

“Yes,” said Ophanimon, “them and the other five. Come, Bokomon, I cannot stay here much longer,”

“Right,”

The two disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon my English. It's my second language.


End file.
